Rituel
by dryary2a
Summary: Une des premières règles des rituels, c'est que vous avez fait correctement leurs recherches avant de les exécuter. Dumbledore décide d'ignorer cette règle primordiale et les conséquences sont nombreuses. Une partie du défi Kamerreon la paire rare. Attention: Slash TRADUCTION


**_Disclamer : Cette histoire ne m'appartient pas elle est de Ryzmah je n'est pas réussi a joindre l'auteur mais __Si l'auteur veut que je là supprime je le ferais (pas de bon cœur mais droit d'auteur oblige !) snifff__.Les personnages ne sont pas à moi je ne fait que la traduction._**

_C'est une fiction que j'ai adorée. Je l'a publie car c'est un plaisir de lire ta fiction._

_**Warning: C'est un slash ( relation entre homme)...**_

**Ps : elle sera coupée en deux partis car elle est assez longue et j'ai peu de temps puisque je suis un cursus en histoire.**

**Bs****x**** bsx**

_17h35, le 5 Juillet 2011_

Harry soupira lorsqu'il frappa à la porte du directeur. Bien que cela fasse 3 ans depuis la fin officielle de ces études, il était encore coincé à Poudlard. Officiellement parce qu'il été apprenti en DCFM, mais en vérité il été formé pour combattre Voldemort. Une fois la guerre fini, c'été sûr qu'il pourrait facilement devenir Auror ou Professeur de Défense. Mais quelqu'un a-t- il prit la peine de lui demander si il voulait _être _Auror ou professeur? Bien sûr que non, pourquoi aurait-il son mot à dire dans sa vie? Pour être honnête, il pensait que la raison que Dumbledore n'était pas vraiment inquiet pour son avenir c'été que le vieil homme ne croit pas, ou ferait en sorte, que Harry n'allait pas survivre au conflit avec Tom.

Intérieurement, Harry été d'accord avec lui. Bien que sa formation est été intense et qu'il est appris beaucoup de chose, Voldemort avait 50 ans de plus que lui. Lui et ses Mangemort ne se retenaient pas. Albus a encore son idée ridicule de deuxième chance…ou une cinquantaine. Alors oui il ne s'attendait pas à survivre à la bataille finale. Il espérait juste entrainer Tom avec lui dans sa chute. Il s'avait que s'il ne le faisait pas ça serai à Neville de finir le travail. Il refuse de placé un tel fardeau sur les épaules de son meilleur ami.

Oui, son meilleur ami. Il fût un temps où il pensait que Ron et Hermione aurait toujours droit à ce titre. Mais cependant, après avoir fini Poudlard Ron avait rejoint le programme de formation des Aurors et Hermione avait pris un travail de chercheuse chez les Langue-de-Plomb. Il les a rarement vus depuis.

Neville resté à Poudlard en tant qu'apprenti du professeur Chourave. Avec lui, Harry a découvert la véritable amitié, quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas réalisé que ça manquait dans sa vie. Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'avait pas d'autres amis, mais Neville semblait la seule personne qui l'est réellement écouté. Peu importe ce qu'il disait, Neville n'était pas jaloux ou tentait de s'immiscer, il écoutait tout simplement.

Lorsqu'il arriva devant la porte, il l'ouvrit en entendant « entrez ». - Harry, mon garçon, prend un siégé dit Dumbledore d'une voix qui sonnait joviale, un bonbon au citron ? -non merci professeur, vous vouliez me voir? Répondit Harry essayant de ne pas roulait des yeux.

Ce n'était qu'il ne respecte plus l'homme, mais le temps passé avec Rogue pour sa formation, son caractère avait déteint sur lui. - Oui, je voulais te parler de l'héritage Gryffondor.

Harry reteint à peine son gémissement. Le vieil homme été encore obnubilé par ce sujet. Trois cents ans auparavant, la principale voûte Gryffondor a été scellée en raison de la mort du dernier héritier. Au cour d'un rituel d'héritage magique, il s'été avéré que Harry avait du sang Gryffondor. Albus avait été extatique, certain que la réponse pour la fin de la guerre était dans cette voûte. Le vieux sorcier avait été amèrement déçu quand la voûte a refusé de s'ouvrir. - Monsieur, la voûte a refusé de s'ouvrir, je pense qu'il est préférable de passer à autre chose, répondit Harry réussissant avec succès à cacher son irritation dans sa voix.

- Je pense que la raison pour laquelle elle ne s'est pas ouverte est que ton sang Gryffondor est plutôt faible après avoir été en sommeil pendant si longtemps, poursuit Dumbledore en ignorant le commentaire d'Harry.

- Si cela est vrai, il n'y a rien à faire, essaya Harry encore une fois. Un sentiment de malaise le rempli lorsqu'il vit les yeux de Dumbledore scintiller. Cela n'a jamais été bon signe

- Oh, mais si! J'ai appris un ancien rituel qui pourrait forcer ton sang Gryffondor.

- Ce sont tous des rituels de magie noire et sang illégale non ? demanda Harry n'aimant pas ce qui se passait.

- Bien que le rituel peut être utilisé pour le vol d'une lignée, tu es le dernier de celle-ci donc personne pour se plaindre.

- Comment fonctionne le rituel ?

- Pendant le rituel, je choisi avec soin les lignes familiale sans importance afin de les éliminer de ton ascendance, renforçant ainsi toutes les lignées restantes.

- Donc, vous voulez reformer par rituel sombre salissant ainsi mon sang, dans l'espoir qu'il va ouvrir un coffre-fort qui pourrait bien être vide?

Dumbledore poussa un profond soupir.

- Mon garçon, la voûte de Gryffondor est légendaire. Qui sait quels trésors elle détient?

-Exactement! Personne ne sait ce qu'il y a dedans. Vous basez votre conviction qu'elle détient quelque chose de merveilleux sur des rumeurs et des mythes. Je ne vous laisserai pas jouer avec mon ADN sur la base sur de simples conjectures, répondit Harry avec colère.

Encore une fois Dumbledore poussa un profond soupir.

- Très bien, a-t-il répondu, la déception sonné bruyamment dans sa voix. Une vague rapide de sa baguette gauche Harry été lié et réduit au silence.

- J'avais espéré que tu conviendras, mais cela se produira, même si tu ne le veux pas. Je ne laisserai pas tes craintes infondées faire obstruction pour le plus grand bien.

Harry a regardé avec horreur Dumbledore qui disposa soigneusement les bougies autour de lui. Il ne pouvait croire ce qui se passait. Si le stress de la guerre a finalement dérangé l'esprit du vieil homme ? Il ne savait pas beaucoup de choses sur les rituels, mais il en savait assez pour savoir qu'il y avait toujours un prix.

Harry se força à se calmer. Même avec sa formation, il savait qu'il n'était pas assez fort pour se sans libérer un mot du sortilège qui le lie à la chaise. Au lieu de cela il s'est concentré sur la rupture du _silencio_ . Il regarda le directeur sortir une dague en argent, versé une potion sur lui, et commencé à chanter dans une langue qu'il ne connaissait pas. Les yeux de Harry s'élargir quand Dumbledore banni sa chemise comme il s'est approché de lui.

Il avait tout juste réussi à percer le _silencio_ quand Dumbledore sculpta une rune sur sa poitrine. Harry a crié comme la douleur traversa son corps. Si vous lui aviez demandé avant si quelque chose faisait plus mal que le pire sortilège de _Doloris_, il aurait dit non. Maintenant, la malédiction était un pâle reflet de la douleur qu'il connaissait actuellement. C'était comme si un feu liquide coulait dans ses veines. Il n'a fait qu'intensifier quand Dumbledore a parlé du nom de _Craven_. Il se sentait maintenant comme déchiqueté de l'intérieur. Soudain il y eut un éclair de lumière, et un homme aux cheveux roux et les yeux verts perçants apparu.

_18:00, 5 Juillet, 2001_

- Permettez-moi voir si je comprends bien. Dans une tentative pour contourner un décret de magie, vous avez décidé d'effectuer un rituel de sang qui a été interdit, même à mon époque? Un rituel que vous n'avez pas correctement étudié.

Harry simplement regarda ses mains sur ses genoux. Le sorcier se renfrogna à la vue du directeur. Quand il été apparu il avait d'abord désarmé Dumbledore rapidement et guérit Harry. Alors qu'il avait vu Dumbledore avec dédain, il avait été bon pour Harry. C'était jusqu'à ce qu'il avait découvre que Harry était un descendant de Gudytha Gryffondor. A cette nouvelle, il avait ricané en regardant Harry.

Harry c'été senti déçus et blessé. Une fois de plus une personne la juger sans le connaître.

- Je vous assure, je l'ai que j'ai étudié ce rituel lorsque que j'en ai entendu parler. J'ai fait des recherches, a répondu Dumbledore avec véhémence. En vérité, il avait passé très peu de temps l'apprendre ce rituel, cela avait été le travail d'Hermione. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il y a soudainement eu Godric Gryffondor en face de lui, mais il allait en parler avec la sorcière. Il avait fait en sorte qu'elle était une indicible pour une raison, après tout.

- Donc, il était dans votre intention de voler non seulement ma lignée, mais aussi de me relever d'entre les morts?

- Bien sûr que non, je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous dites que j'ai tenté de voler votre lignée. Harry est votre descendant.

- Non, il est le descendant de ma sœur. Si vous aviez fait vos recherches, vous auriez appris que j'avais retiré toute la magie de Gryffondor de ma sœur et de ses descendants, même en réalisant le rituel, il n'aurait pas pu accéder à la voûte de Gryffondor.

Dumbledore le regarda consterné par les nouvelles.

- Pourriez-vous délier la magie Gryffondor de Harry?

- Oui, mais pourquoi devrais-je faire cela?

- Quelle que soit le grief que vous aviez contre votre sœur, il est à vos quarante-neuf fois votre petit-neveu.

- Quel que soit mes grief? Ma sœur a utilisé le même rituel que vous. Elle n'approuvait pas mon fils, et elle a essayé de lui voler son héritage en effectuant le rituel sur son fils nouveau-né. Bien sûr, comme tout rituel, il est livré avec un prix, et le garçon est décédé à l'âge de trois ans. Je ne pouvais pas jeter ma sœur de la famille physiquement, mais je ne pouvais lui retirer toutes les magies familiales et je l'ai fait. J'ai alors jeté un sort qui me préviens si quelqu'un essayé d'utiliser le rituel contre la ligne de Gryffondor à nouveau, et de m'amener à la personne qui l'exécute. Je ne sais pas combien de générations il y a, mais il est un descendant de ma sœur, et le sang à toujours raison.

Quelque chose à l'intérieur d'Harry c'est brisé.

- Écoutez, vous ne savez rien sur moi. Je suis désolé que mon arrière-grand-mère, je ne sais pas combien de fois a fait contre vous, mais c'été il y a mille ans. Comment osez-vous vous tenir là, et dire que je suis comme elle. Vous voulez savoir ce que je pensais quand j'ai découvert que j'étais lié à vous? Fier, et pas parce que je pensais pouvoir obtenir quelque chose. Je dois dire que c'est assez décevant de savoir que vous êtes un fanatique, dit Harry avec véhémence. - Petit-fils de Gudytha m'appeler fanatique? Maintenant c'est assez! Gronda Gryffondor. Il n'y a rien que vous pourriez dire qui pourrait me faire changer d'avis.

- Vraiment? Donc, donc vous n'êtes pas intéresser de savoir que la lignée de votre sœur s'est rapidement transformée en moldue, et est resté ainsi pendant trente-six générations? En fait, ce n'était qu'à la naissance de ma mère que la magie est revenue dans la famille. Comme elle a assumé qu'elle était une née-moldue, elle n'est jamais allée au travers du rituel de succession, de sorte qu'elle n'a jamais connu de son raccordement à vous. Après décès de mes parents, j'ai été élevé par des gens qui haïssaient la magie. Je déteste le sectarisme et la famille est tout pour moi. Vous me juger sur la base de quelque chose de complètement hors de mon contrôle. Dites-moi monsieur, qui est le bigot dans la salle? " Demanda Harry amèrement.

- Seigneur Gryffondor, si vous ne souhaitez pas libérer les magies Gryffondor de Harry, alors seriez-vous prêt à ouvrir la voûte pour nous? Questionna Dumbledore. Peut-être cela pourrait fonctionner après tout.

- Impossible d'avoir l'envi d'ouvrir ma voûte pour votre petit esprit avide. Que voulez-vous Dumbledore?

- Nous sommes en guerre. Cette voûte peut contenir quelque chose qui aiderait grandement à notre lutte contre l'obscurité, lui répondit-il.

- Comment osez-vous vous appelez un sorcier de la lumière, alors que vous obligerait quelqu'un à un tel rituel. Lui avez-vous même dit ce que le coût serait avant le lié? Même avec mon interruption et sa guérison, il a perdu entre dix et vingt ans de sa vie.

La tête d'Harry a grimpé à cette annonce. C'est le coût pour un rituel interrompu? Quel coût aurait été s'il avait été terminé?

- Harry sait que, parfois, des sacrifices doivent être faits.

- Il est assez facile de débiter sur les sacrifices qui ont besoin d'être fait, quand vous n'êtes pas celui qui les fait monsieur, cracha Harry au directeur.

Dumbledore a envoyé un regard triste à Harry.

- Mon garçon, c'était pour le plus grand bien."

Gryffondor renifla à cette réponse.

- Merlin, vous me rappelez Salazar!

Harry a dû rapidement couvrir la bouche pour étouffer le rire qui voulait éclater. Bien que la soirée est été horrible, il pensait qu'il avait maintenant un nouveau souvenir pour son _patronus_. Dumbledore regarda se sentait mal à être comparé à un sorcier qui dans son esprit, était un sorcier noir maléfique. - Comment pouvez-vous dire cela? Demanda le sorcier maintenant furieux. Je ne suis en rien comme cet homme maléfique.

- Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais Serpentard n'était certainement pas maléfique. Vous êtes exactement comme lui avec votre plus grand bien. C'était son expression favorite aussi. Ce serait pour le plus grand bien si les enfants nés de sorciers ne sont pas éduqués. Ce serait pour le plus grand bien si les né-moldues soient tenus à l'écart, répondit Gryffondor, une lueur brillant dans ses yeux.

- Seigneur Gryffondor, je n'ai que le bien du monde sorcier à l'esprit ...

- Donc, comme Sal, l interrompit Gryffondor.

-Comment pouvez-vous dire cela? Je pensais qu'il était un sorcier noir qui était contre les nés-moldues, demanda Harry dans la confusion.

- Eh bien n'a tu pas l'attitude de Serdaigle, ricana Gryffondor. A tu crût que tu savais tout et a fait de toi le roi là-bas?

Harry grogna à l'observation.

- Je n'étais pas à Serdaigle. J'étais à Gryffondor.

- Qu'est-ce?" Gryffondor a crié en se tournant vers l'éblouissement choixpeau. Je pensais t'avoir ordonné de ne jamais placer l'un des descendants de ma sœur dans ma maison!

Le choixpeau souffla :

- Sa mère était une surprise, et je ne suis pas revenu sur son ascendance jusqu'à ce que je l'aie triée. Quant à Harry, il y avait deux maisons où il aurait été bien dedans, la tienne vôtre et celle de Sal, mais il a refusé d'entrer à Serpentard alors j'ai ignoré tes ordres et l'ai placé à Gryffondor. D'ailleurs, il a prouvé qu'il mérite d'être dans ta maison à maintes et maintes reprises.

Gryffondor étudia Harry aux paroles du choixpeau. Bien qu'il était difficile pour lui de voir le jeune sorcier comme autre chose que l'héritier de sa sœur, le choixpeau ne pouvait pas mentir. Après un moment il se tourna vers Dumbledore.

-Je ne vais pas ouvrir la voûte pour vous. Toutefois, j'observerai M. Potter, et verrai s'il est digne de recevoir les magies de la famille de Gryffondor.

Dumbledore poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il était sûr que Harry comprendrai combien il était important pour lui d'impressionner le fondateur. S'il n'a pas fait, il était sûr qu'il pouvait lui faire comprendre.

- Je vais prendre des dispositions pour que les elfes de maison préparent des quartiers pour vous.

A ces mots Gryffondor roula des yeux.

- Bien que cela fais près de neuf cents ans, je vous assure que je peux encore trouver mon chemin à mes quartiers personnels.

Il remarqua les yeux du directeur étroitement sur Harry.

- M. Potter, s'il vous plaît venez avec moi afin que nous puissions discuter de votre formation.

Harry se rendit compte qu'il lui était donné une sortie facile, et n'eut aucun problème à la prendre.

- Bien sûr monsieur,» répondit-il en se levant. Il suivi l'homme en dehors du bureau sans regarder pour son directeur.

Les yeux d'Harry élargirent lorsqu'il vît la grandeur des chambres. La promenade au quartier de Gryffondor avait été assez longue, et totalement silencieuse. Comme ils ont voyagé de couloir poussiéreux en couloir poussiéreux, Harry avait commencé à s'inquiéter. Il est apparu que personne ne l'avait été dans cette partie du château depuis un temps très long. Il n'eut pas besoin de s'inquiéter. Alors que les elfes de maison n'ont évidemment pas nettoyé les couloirs qui y mènent, ils ont pris soin de la chambre du fondateur.

- Combien d'élèves sont à Poudlard maintenant? demanda Gryffondor, rompant le silence.

- Je crois qu'il y en a un peu plus de trois cents, répondit Harry.

- tu veux dire trois cents pour l'année?

Harry le regarda avec étonnement.

- Non, je veux dire au total. Il y avait quarante-trois élèves dans ma classe.

- Qu'est-ce? Y a-t-il beaucoup d'autres d'écoles de sorciers construites en Grande-Bretagne en dehors de Poudlard? Pourquoi la scolarisation est-elle si basse? Demanda Gryffondor avec un air horrifié à l'idée.

- Non, Poudlard est toujours la seule école des sorciers au Royaume-Uni. Je sais que quelques enfants sont scolarisés à domicile, mais la plupart le font à Poudlard," répondit Harry dans la confusion. Pourquoi le fondateur semble tellement choqué par le nombre d'étudiants?

- tu veux dire qu'il y a seulement environ une quarantaine d'enfants nés magiques par an? Qu'est-ce qui se passe en Grande-Bretagne?

- Que voulez-vous dire? Je sais que qu'il y a eu plusieurs guerres au siècle dernier et que la population est en légère baisse, mais n'a-t-elle pas toujours été petit?"

- Bien sûr que non! C'est sûr qu'elle a toujours été inférieure à la population moldue, mais nous avons eu plus d'étudiants que vous avez maintenant par notre deuxième année. Nous nous attendions à nous élargir pas rétrécir. Pourquoi penses-tu que nous avons construit le château si grand ?

Gryffondor rapidement se leva et se dirigea vers l'une des tapisseries sur le mur derrière le comptoir. Il grimaça comme il a tiré de la tapisserie en arrière et posa sa main contre un rocher lisse de couleur noire. Cinq minutes plus tard, il a tiré avec un gémissement grave.

- Etes-vous mal monsieur?" a demandé Harry avec inquiétude.

- Non, je vais bien. Cette pierre me relit à Poudlard même. Chacun des quatre fondateurs en ont un. Il nous permet de savoir comment allez les élèves. Elle a été en mesure de me donner un bon aperçu des neuf cents dernières années. La réception de ces informations toutes à la fois a été intense, répondit-il en grimaçant légèrement.

Harry silencieusement sorti l'une des potions contre la douleur qu'il portait toujours avec lui et lui tendit.

- Il s'agit d'une potion pour la douleur. Mon professeur de potions l'a brassée.

Gryffondor la prit, et soupira de soulagement quelques secondes plus tard.

- Ça va mieux. Cette potions est presque à égalité avec celle de Sal.

Harry sourit à ce commentaire, en se demandant quelle sera la réaction de Rogue s'il l'entendait. L'honneur d'être comparé à Serpentard l'emportera à coup sûr sur l'horreur d'être complimenté par Gryffondor. Après qu'ils eurent se rassit sur le canapé, Harry risqué une question. Il savait qu'il était probablement de s'aventurer dans un terrain glissant, mais à ce point, il ne s'en souciait pas. Le sorcier roux a clairement montré qu'il ne l'aimait pas de toute façon.

- Monsieur, pourquoi avez-vous l'apparence de quelqu'un dans la vingtaine? Je pensais que vous avez vécu presque à l'âge de 170?

- En effet, mais j'avais vingt-sept ans quand j'ai lancé le sort pour protéger mes descendants contre le vol de lignée. La magie est imprévisible. Elle interprète vos intentions de la façon dont elle le souhaite. Lorsque j'ai effectué le sort, je voulais dire que le chef de famille actuel doit t'être informé et transportés. Visiblement, elle a décidé que, au lieu, j'avais besoin d'être non seulement celui qui est envoyé, mais il a envoyé à l'âge que j'avais à l'époque, répondit-il.

Il a ensuite reniflée.

- Bien sûr, avec l'état actuel de la Grande-Bretagne magique, c'est une bonne chose que je sois revenu à vingt-sept. Je n'aurais été d'aucun secours à l'âge de cent soixante-huit.

- Voldemort a fait beaucoup de dégâts, et je suis reconnaissant pour votre volonté de me former.

Gryffondor agita sa main.

– En faites le descendant Sal est un ennui mineur, je parlais des problèmes réels. Le faible taux de natalité, le fait que la plupart des sorciers aujourd'hui ont une éducation qui ne vaut rien, la perte des droits magiques. Merlin, le fait que tous

Les sorciers et les sorcières utilisent toujours des baguettes! Comment sommes-nous tombés si bas?

- Pourquoi n'utiliserions pas de baguettes?

- Les baguettes ont été conçues comme des outils de formation. Leur but est d'aider à enseigner à un enfant comment sentir sa magie. A mon époque la plupart des étudiants cessent de les utiliser d'ici la fin de leur deuxième année. Un adulte l'utilisant est comme un enfant ayant toujours besoin de tenir la main leur parents afin de marcher.

- Alors, la magie sans baguette pourrait être commune? Pourrais-je apprendre à être complètement sans baguette? Harry a demandé avec étonnement.

- Je ne sais pas. Ta dépendance à l'égard de ta baguette sera difficile à briser. Le fait que tu peux effectuer un peu de magie sans baguette, c'est déjà que ce n'est pas impossible, mais ce sera difficile de briser la dépendance.

- Pourquoi Gudytha désapprouvait-elle votre héritier? Demanda Harry, décide d'examiner l'éléphant dans la salle.

Gryffondor se tendit légèrement avant de donner un sourire désabusé.

- Eh bien, il semble que vous avez hérité de la brusquerie de Gryffondor, a-t-il répondu.

Après un moment, il a continué.

- Gudytha n'approuvait pas mon fils parce que mon mari et moi avons fait une adoption par le sang. Elle pensait que je devrais trouver une pauvre sorcière pur-sang et lui faire un enfant. Quand j'ai refusé, elle a exécuté le rituel.

- Votre mari? Vous êtes homosexuel?" Demanda Harry en état de choc.

A sa question de Gryffondor se mit à rire.

- Oui, pourquoi? Les livres d'histoire m'ont marié à une quelconque sorcière?

- Non, c'est juste que ça m'a surpris, c'est tout. Les livres d'histoire ne disent rien au sujet de votre famille. Pourquoi était-elle donc contre l'adoption du sang? Ont-ils été mal vus pendant votre temps?

Gryffondor soupira à la question.

- Ce ne l'est que par ceux qui ne le comprenaient pas. Notre fils était à l'origine le bâtard d'une sorcière née-moldue. Elle est morte en couches, sans révéler qui était le père. Gudytha cru qu'il avait du sang sale, même après l'adoption par le sang. Par ta question Je vois qu'elles sont pleinement acceptées maintenant.

- En fait, elles sont assez rares aujourd'hui. Mon parrain en a effectué une partielle sur moi pour me déclarer son héritier, mais les adoptions sanguins complets sont rarement réalisées. Avec l'invention de la potion grossesse masculine il y a deux cents ans, les couples homosexuels peuvent avoir des leurs propres enfants.

C'était au tour de Gryffondor à être choqués. "Vous dites qu'il est possible pour un sorcier de tomber enceinte maintenant? Je peux comprendre désir d'avoir votre propre enfant, mais ce que l'assistant ne veut pas tomber enceinte?

Harry c'est battu pour s'empêcher de rougir, mais il savait qu'il ne réussissait pas lorsque le sorcier en face souri. Il a été assez déconcertant de voir les yeux qui semblaient identiques à la sienne brille par la joie, et à ses traits aussi!

- Oh, vraiment? Eh bien, _c__'est_ intéressant, a répondu Gryffondor, puis se mit à rire à l'éclat qu'il a reçu.

- Je suppose que c'est une chose que tu n'as pas en commun avec ma sœur. Elle n'était certainement pas ce type de mère.

- Cela n'arrivera jamais, mais oui, j'aurais aimé avoir effectivement mes propres enfants.

- Pourquoi ne pas y arriver? Etes-vous infertiles? a demandé Gryffondor, ce qui prouve à sa déclaration la célèbre brusquerie de la famille.

Harry rougit à la question.

- Bien sûr que non! Ou du moins je ne pense pas que je le suis. Je voulais simplement dire que ce ne serait jamais permis. Je n'es même pas le droit d'être gay, répondit-il avec amertume.

- Pourquoi pas? Je pensais que l'homosexualité était encore acceptée.

- Elle l'est, et si j'étais un sorcier normal, ça ne serait pas un problème. Mais je ne suis pas un sorcier normal. Je suis le soi-disant garçon-qui-a-survécu. Je suis supposé être le héros, et le monde des sorciers ne laissera pas leur héros être gay. Je suis supposé vaincre Voldemort, puis épouser la sorcière parfaite, et avoir la famille parfaite et vivre ma vie parfaite dans un monde parfait. Bien sûr, je suppose que je pourrais juste aller de l'avant et faire ce que presque tout le monde, qui est censée être de mon côté, veulent que je fasse, et de mourir, tout en entrainant Voldemort avec moi.

Gryffondor regarda Harry avec sérieux.

- Est-ce que c'est ce que tu veux? Est-ce la façon dont tu veux que je te former? Devrais-je simplement te former assez pour vaincre Tom, ou veux-tu vivre?

Aussi triste que cela puisse t'être, à cette question Harry fit une pause. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il pensait ne pas avoir une chance réelle de survivre à la lutte finale, qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait.

- Je ne sais pas. Je sais que je ne veux pas de la vie ridicule que le public a prévu pour moi.

A cette déclaration Gryffondor semblait en colère.

- Alors vis ta propre vie. Qui se soucie de ce que pense le public? Les gens qui comptent l'accepteront. Tu as mon sang, et tu as été trié dans ma maison. Agir comme telle! Je ne vais pas te permettre de mourir juste parce que tu as trop peur d'admettre que tu es gay!

Harry était un peu vexé.

- Je n'ai pas peur. Je l'ai dit à quelques personnes, et elles sont très bien avec. Je ne l'ai pas annoncé au monde entier parce que je ne pense pas que c'est leurs affaires. Je ne veux pas non plus faire face à un tas de sorcières folle, qui se sentent bafouées parce qu'elles ne seront pas en mesure d'être avec quelqu'un qui elles ont créé dans leur imagination!

- Eh bien, cela est compréhensible

Après cette conversation déplacé il revint sur ce qu'il serait l'enseignerait à Harry, et ce que serait son calendrier.

_10H30, le 20 Juillet, 2001_

Les dernières semaines avaient été très frustrantes. Et non pas parce que les deux hommes n'arrivaient pas à s'entendre. En effet, la relation entre eux s'était réchauffé considérable, surtout lorsque Godric avait appris que Harry avait enseigné à ses camarades à l'époque où il était en cinquième année. En fait, c'était peu de temps après cette conversation que Gryffondor a décidé qu'ils devraient s'appelaient par leurs prénoms.

Non, le problème était le manque de succès de Harry dans son apprentissage, mais le plus flagrant était la magie des sorts sans baguette. Il n'a eu aucun problème au niveau de sa magie, qui, selon Godric était la partie la plus difficile.

-Merde Harry! maudit Godric après que Harry est échoué une fois de plus. Combien de fois devrai-je te dire d'arrêter de retenir tes émotions?

-Nous ne travaillons pas sur un sort alimenté par mes émotion. Comment veux-tu que je sois en mesure de me concentrer sur ma magie si je ne contrôle pas mes émotions?

-Toute la magie est en fonction des émotions. Ce sont tes émotions qui animent ta magie. tu sais cela! Pense à quand un enfant effectue de la magie accidentelle. Il n'y a pas de sorts, ou une baguette utilisée, c'est tout simplement de l'émotion pure.

-Je ne vois aucun autre sorcier très puissant agissant comme un adolescent avec des montés d'angoisse. Enfin, peut-être que Tom en fait, mais je ne pense pas que je devrais l'utiliser comme un modèle ,répondit Harry en retour.

Godric soudainement se détourna.

-Merde gamin, met toi en colère!

Harry sentit un mélange de rage et de peine le traverser, alors que le mur qu'il avait si soigneusement construit est été démolie. Pour la première fois depuis des années, il a vraiment ressenti, et Godric a volé à travers la pièce. Godric se releva de l'endroit où il avait atterrit et a rapidement ordonné à la chambre de mettre en place un bouclier. Il regarda les émotions de Harry et sa la magie sortir hors de lui et s'entrechoqué autour de la salle. Enfin, Harry a lentement repris le contrôle. Godric laissa tombé le bouclier et s'approcha de Harry afin de le secouer légèrement. Quand il y est parvenue, il a lentement mis ses bras autour de Harry et a tiré le plus jeune sorcier dans ces bras.

Harry se raidit dans un premier temps à l'étreinte, mais finalement c'est détendu. Godric été construit comme Neville pour que Harry puisse tenir longtemps. Harry ne comprenait pas en quoi la musculature trapu à la fois de Neville et Godric réussissait à le faire fondre, il savait juste que cela lui faisait se sentir en sécurité.

-Peux-tu m'expliquer ce qui dans mes parole a provoqué une telle réaction? a demandé Godric

-C'était le mot gamin, répondit Harry, ses paroles avaient une élocution un peu fatiguée. Le sentiment de sécurité de Godric, combinée au fait d'être si épuisé l'amena a parler alors que normalement il ne le voulait pas. Mes parents ne m'ont jamais appelé par mon prénom. Ils ont fait en sorte que je sache que je n'étais pas un Dursley, et que je ne serait jamais assez bon pour être un Dursley, j'ai été simplement appelé garçon ou monstre.

Godric se força à rester détendu et a ne pas montrer sa colère face à cette information.

– t-ont-ils frappé? Demanda t-il, en gardant une voix apaisante.

- Pas vraiment.

_Pas vraiment?_ Cette réponse en dit encore plus à Godric. Bien entendu, ces parents avaient un peu frappé Harry, mais il n'avait pas estimé que c'était important. Il a souhaité qu'il ne l'ai connu avant qu'il ne soit victime d'abus .avec ce style de formation cela aurai dût faire normalement plus de mal que de bien et donc en toute logique énormément de dégats. Il baissa les yeux et vu que, bien pendant qu'il réfléchissait, Harry s'était endormi. Il s'est doucement assis et a commencé à donner des ordres à la salle. Il n'avait pas hâte de la conversation qu'il devrai avoir avec Harry a son réveil, mais il ne pouvait pas l'éviter.

§§ HPGG§§HPGG§§HPGG§§HPGG§§HPGG§§HPGG§§HPGG§§HPGG§§

Fin de la première partie.


End file.
